¿Quieres?
by Lara Himura
Summary: Alguien invita a salir a Remus pero el no esta muy seguro si quiere. Oneshot..::R&R::..


Dedicado a Cholis de Black ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! 

Aun no poseo la franquicia, todo es de JK.

* * *

/  
**El Gran comedor, Hogwarts, Reino Unido**

- ¿Quieres... te gustaría... salir conmigo?

¡Vaya forma de empezar el día! Pensaba Remus Lupin, primero no lograba encontrar su ensayo de dos metros de pociones y ahora una chica llamada Livia Jagger lo invitaba salir.

- ¿Perdón? - Pregunto incrédulo, no era común que las mujeres se le acercaran y menos que lo invitaran a salir.

Por su parte Livia trato de mantener la mirada firme, sin embargo al ver los desconcertados ojos dorados de Remus tuvo que agachar su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

- ¿Tegustarasalirconmigo? - Murmuró avergonzada.

- Moony, no dejes a la dama esperando por tu respuesta - Dios decidió que ese día James Potter se sentaría junto a él en el desayuno y que por instinto natural se incluiría en la escena.

Remus no sabía que responder, no quería herir sus sentimientos pero en ese momento no estaba interesado en salir.

- Bueno... yo... - Debía de haber una forma de decir "gracias pero no gracias" sin que sonara grosero.

-Vamos Moony, di que si. No es fea - Dijo James mirándola de abajo hacia arriba. No era muy alta, demasiado delgada, su cabello era casi rubio y lo llevaba suelto a la altura de la cintura, aunque su rostro mostrara aburrimiento ella no era así, era de Ravenclaw, estaba en su sexto año al igual que Remus y era prefecta. - Tiene... bonitos ojos... un azul muy bonito, poco común - La chica se sonrojo ante el comentario.

- Es que... -

- Es que nada - interrumpió James - Mi querido Moony a traves de mi divina persona hace de tu consentimiento que saldrá contigo en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade que será el día... ¿cuando es la próxima salida?

- En Halloween... pero Prongs yo no...

- El día 31 de octubre del presente año Remus J. Lupin te estará esperando a mediodía en la entrada principal del colegio.

- ¿En serio? - Pregunto Livia.

- Claro, él no puede esperar - Termino con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Genial! - Y partió a su respectiva mesa.

El pobre Remus estaba boquiabierto.

- No tienes que decirlo Moony¿para que son los amigos? - James, como si nada hubiera pasado, comenzó a servirse jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Remus trato de no alzar la voz.

James lo volteo a ver sorprendido - ¿Es así como me agradeces? - dijo en un tono de falso dolor. - Yo que arriesgo mi prestigio social arreglándote una cita y ¿es así como me agradeces?

- ¿Prestigio social? - La pregunta era muy valida, así James invitara a salir a la Señora Gorda seguiría siendo todo una estrella dentro del colegio.

- ¿Qué tal si Lily Evans estaba mirando hacia acá en ese momento¡Ella creería que la he cambiado por alguien más! Y no por alguien mejor.

- En primer lugar Evans esta supervisando el castigo que Mcgonagall les puso a Paddfoot y Wormtail - Replico Remus - y en segundo lugar ¿pensé que habías dicho que era bonita?

- Lo dije para que te atrevieras a invitarla pero viendo que no lo hacías... además ¿hace cuanto que no tienes una cita?

- No... no se, no llevo la cuenta.- Contesto Remus volviéndose ante su desayuno.

- Deberías, si no empiezas a tener citas con regularidad la gente comenzara a pensar que eres gay y no lo eres ¿verdad?

Pequeña discordia de la vida, desde hacia un tiempo Remus se había dado cuenta que podría ser que no fuera del todo derecho, le gustaban las mujeres, pero de vez en cuando un hermoso ser de piel morena y ojos grises se le atravesaba en el camino.

- Moony... Moony - James lo estaba mirando con el tenedor a medio camino - ¿por qué te quedaste callado?

- Yo bueno... - Remus no levantaba la mirada de su plato, el tocino se había convertido en un objeto muy llamativo.

- Moony... eres... eres…- Las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma para el James- ¡Oh Dios mío! - Dejo caer el tenedor - ¡ERES...!

No había terminado de gritar por que Remus se había lanzado hacia a él haciendo que ambos cayeran de sus asientos, puso una mano sobre la boca del animago aunque aun se oían los gritos que soltaba.

- ¡Prongs cállate!- gritó- por favor no digas nada- pero este no se calmaba, movía los brazos como loco- te lo pido no digas nada... James por favor... - De repente se dio cuenta que no solo estaba tapándole la boca si no también la nariz- ¡Lo siento!- lo soltó.

James comenzó tomar bocanadas de aire - ¡No tienes que matarme! No diré nada...

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro... aunque si no te quitas de encima de mi la gente comenzara a intuir.

Inmediatamente Remus se levantó y ayudo a James a levantarse. Los dos se volvieron a sentar.

- Lo... lo siento Prongs.

- Esta bien- con una sonrisa puso su codo sobre la mesa, recargo su cabeza en su mano y pregunto- y... ¿quién es el afortunado?

Remus no sabia como disimular su sonrojo, lamentablemente no había manteles así que cruzo los brazo sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro.

- No te puedo decir...

- ¿Por qué no?

El lobito se quedo callado.

- ¿Lo conozco?

- Si

- ¿Yo! - dijo abriendo los ojos demesuradamnte.

- ¡NO! - Grito Remus alzando la cabeza.

- ¡Ah!... - James respiro con alivio - ¿Por qué yo no?

- ¡Prongs!

- ¡Solo quiero saber!

- ¡No eres tu!

- ¿Va en nuestra casa?

- ¿Para que quieres saber?

- Soy tu amigo¡debo de saber!

A los amigos no se les puede ocultar una cosa así, además si se lo contaba tal vez se sentiría mejor.

- Va en nuestra casa - acepto.

- ¿En nuestro año?

- Si

- Interesante...- puso una mano en su barbilla- si no soy yo... aunque no entiendo por que... - dijo para si- esta Wormtail... pero él es muy feo... entonces solo queda...

Remus se preparo, tomo aire.

- ¿EL!

Asintió.

- No te creo - A veces James podía llegar a tener actitudes muy... femeninas, como el de mover la mano como niñita.

Remus volvió a asentir.

- ¡Te gusta...! - Nuevamente James recibió el impacto del licántropo, pero esta vez no cayeron al piso.

- ¡No lo digas¡Por favor! - Dijo dejándolo respirar.

- Pero... pero... ¡él!

- Si... él

James comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Cuando se entere!

-¿QUÉ! NO¡no se lo digas! - Remus tomo su cabeza con sus manos con frustración - por lo que mas quieras no se lo digas.

- Pero Moony... - Fue interrumpido por la campana - ¡Diablos! Nos toca doble de Defensa... - Se levanto de su asiento - Si llegamos tarde nos utilizará de conejillos de indias.

- ¡Prongs! - también se levantó - Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada¡por favor!

James comenzó a caminar. - Si no se lo digo, tu no se lo vas a decir, entonces como él no sabrá seguirá conquistando chicas (y al parecer hasta hombres) y tu pequeño corazón de chocolate se derretirá y terminaras en una gran depresión y ya nadie podrá salvarte ¡aaaagghh!

Remus trato de encontrarle sentido a estas palabras, pero el hecho de que fuera corriendo detrás de James no dejaba que se concentrara.

- Pero no se lo puedo decir así nada más por que si, no puedo llegar y decirle "Hola Paddy¿cómo te ha ido? Por cierto te amo".

- Yo pensaba en algo mas sutil, pero si crees que eso funcionara adelante.

- No, no se lo voy a decir... a menos que...

- ¿Qué?

Remus tomó a James del brazo e hizo que se detuviera.

- Que tu le preguntes que siente por mi - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué yo que?

- Le preguntes que siente o piensa de mi. Si dice que se siente atraído hacia mi de cualquier forma tal vez le confiese lo que siento por él.

James lo miro con una mueca en la cara ¿cómo le iba a preguntar al semental de Sirius si le gustaba el tímido de Remus, sin embargo por otra parte quería enterarse de cómo iba a terminar este dilema amoroso. Lo pensó un momento, Remus era su amigo lo tenía que ayudar.

- Esta bien - dijo con resignación - si es lo que deseas.

- ¡Gracias Prongs!

**Biblioteca, Hogwarts.**

El día había transcurrido sin más percances, sin contar el del almuerzo, Sirius le lanzo una chuleta a Severus, esto le había costado cincuenta puntos a la casa de Gryffindor. Nada fuera de lo común.

Eran las siete de la tarde, el Sol aun no se metía e invitaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes a aprovechar los amplios campos del castillo bañados por la brisa otoñal, sin embargo algunos, aunque quisieran, no salieron.

- ¡Me quiero volver chango! - dijo frustrado el chico de los anteojos - En esta biblioteca no hay ni un maldito libro que hable de las propiedades de la sábila del abeto.

Junto a él se encontraba Sirius Black, el muchacho con toda desfachatez había puesto los pies sobre la mesa, los brazos sobre su pecho y se columpiaba en la silla.

- No te preocupes Prongs, tarde o temprano lo encontraras, ó mejor dicho, te hartaras y lo dejaras para mañana.

- Ese es el problema ¡Es para mañana!

Sirius dejo salir una risita.

- Yo tampoco he terminado mi ensayo - Dijo el diminuto de Peter - y también debo de terminar el de pociones.

- Tranquilo Wormtail, toma - dijo Sirius pasándole un pedazo de pergamino - aquí esta el de Moony para que lo copies.

- Se va a enojar, no le gusta que copiemos - comento cohibido Peter.

- ¡Hablando de Moony! - dijo James recordando la petición de su amigo - este... - el problema era que preguntaba.

- ¿Qué tiene? - Pregunto Sirius.

- ¿Dónde esta? - fue la primer cosa que le paso por la cabeza a James.

- Lo vi cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw hablando con una tipa- contesto Peter.

Sirius dejo de columpiarse para enterarse bien del chisme. - ¿En serio¿Con quien?

- Es una prefecta...

- Con Livia Jagger- interrumpió James.

- ¿Y tu como sabes?- Pregunto Sirius.

- Es que hoy en el desayuno ella lo invito a salir.

- ¡Vaya!

- ¿Y Moony dijo que si?

- Algo por el estilo - respondió James.

Sirius bufo.

- ¿Qué pasa Paddfoot¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Sirius lo miro alzando una ceja - Es muy extraño que Moony salga con alguien.

- ¿Y que piensas de que salga con chicas?

- Yo digo que esta bien.

- Que bien que pienses así Wormtail, comparto tu opinión, pero tu Paddfoot ¿qué opinas?

- Que ya era hora que saliera.

- ¿Si? Y... - era la oportunidad de James - ¿Qué piensas acerca de Moony?

- Que es alguien agradable - Dijo con entusiasmo Peter.

- ¿Y tu Paddfoot?

- Concuerdo con la rata.

- ¿Nada mas?

- También es paciente.

- Gracias Wormtail... ¿y tu? - pregunto volteando a ver a Sirius.

- También pienso lo mismo

- ¿Y ya?

- Y es alguien...

- Que bueno que piensas así de nuestro amigo Wormtail, - lo interrumpió James - pero tu, Sirius Black¿que piensas de Remus J. Lupin?

Sirius lo miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi opinión?

"Oh, oh," pensó James "Piensa en un excusa, vamos James, piensa, piensa"

- ¿Prongs?

"Di algo, lo que sea"

- Por que... - "Piensa, rápido" - estoy preocupado por él.

- ¿Por?

- Su autoestima a estado muy baja últimamente, ya saben, se esta acercando la luna llena y se pone muy sensible y siente que tu... - dijo señalando a Sirius con un dedo acusador - estas... estas... enojado... si... enojado.

- ¿Enojado¿Por qué?

- No se, pero te puedo decir que es nuestro amigo y me preocupo por él y... si tu... o tu están enojados con él mi deber, como buen amigo que soy, es saber las razones por la cuales están enojados... con él... con Moony - Termino asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Yo no estoy enojado con él.- Dijo con preocupación Sirius.

- Yo tampoco.

- Pues... pues... no les creo.

- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntaron al unísono.

- Por que... yo... debo de saber que piensan sobre él para estar seguro... así que... Wormtail... ¿que piensas de Moony?

- Ya te dije, pienso que es agradable, y paciente, es buen amigo y...

- Bien Wormtail ahora estoy seguro que tu no estas enojado con él... ¿y tú Paddfoot?

Sirius, agacho la cabeza - Bueno yo... pienso... que él... ¡Ya sabes que pienso de él! - Le grito a James.

- No Sirius - dijo- no sé, por favor dime.

- Yo bueno...- aclaro su garganta - pienso que es alguien, agradable, paciente, buen amigo...

- Eso lo dijo Wormtail...

- ¡Te esperas¡Aun no he terminado!... además es inteligente, muy noble...

- ¿Qué mas?

- ¡No sé!

- Vamos Sirius... ¿qué mas?

- ¡Adorable!

Peter dejo salir un sonido muy parecido al gemido de un ratón - ¿adorable?

James tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro "Vaya que si soy bueno jajaja"

- Yo... bueno... no adorable de esa forma...

- ¿Entonces de que forma? - Pregunto Peter.

- Ustedes saben... de la forma masculina...

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? - volvió a preguntar Peter.

- Pues... pues... ¡de esa forma!

Peter y James se voltearon a ver.

- Sirius¿tienes algo que decirnos? - dijo James.

- Yo... bueno... - el morenito comenzó a sonrojarse - Me tengo que ir...

Y sin mas preámbulos Sirius salió de la biblioteca.

- Bueno Wormtail... te dejo...- dijo James levantándose de su asiento, tomando su tarea - hay un lobo que informar- y también se fue.

**Torre de Gryffindor, dormitorio de varones, Hogwarts**

- Y eso fue lo que paso.

James había terminado de contarle a Remus lo que había sucedido hacia una media hora. Cada quien estaba en su cama, Remus sentado en la orilla con la boca abierta y James sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

Por varios segundo Remus quiso decir algo pero no sabia que, no sabia si levantarse y dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación gritando "Soy adorable, soy adorable" pero eso era muy infantil, ó comenzar a gritar como chica muggle hablando por teléfono con sus amigas.

- Vaya...- fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Vaya¿Solo 'vaya'¿Qué no entendiste? Le pareces inteligente, noble, agradable, buen amigo, ADORABLE. Si yo fuera tu... en condiciones diferentes, yo con Lily... - aclaró- estaría gritando e iría y le declararía mi amor a luz de la luna.

- Es que yo...- no podía quitar la estúpida sonrisa que adornaba su rostro- no sé, por alguna razón se fue. Tal vez él, no quiso decir eso... tal vez... algo paso que su cerebro confundió las palabras...

-Ni tu te crees eso, estas con la sonrisa del millón.

Remus lo interrogo con la mirada.

- Lo oí de Evans ¿esta bien?... en fin, si tu no se lo dices yo se lo diré.

- No

- Si

-¡NO!

- Lo haré en este momento- James se levantó de su cama de un salto y se fue corriendo a la puerta del dormitorio, Remus trato de atraparlo, James giro la perilla, abrió la puerta, y...

- ¡Paddfoot!- Dijo James - ¿qué... que haces aquí?

A Remus se le fue el color de la cara, Sirius lo estaba mirando fijamente, nadie se movió, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

- Paddfoot...- comenzó a decir James.

- Prongs ¿te puedes ir?

- Paddfoot yo...

- ¿Ahora?- técnicamente le ordeno, y cuando Sirius Black no esta de humor, como en ese momento, y sus ordenes no son acatadas al pie de la letra, el ser que se ha osado a no obedecerle podía llegar a sufrir daños físicos, psicológicos y emocionales.

- Ire... a buscar a Wormtail... Buena suerte Moony- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

Cuando James salió del cuarto Sirius cerro la puerta casi azotándola. Remus por reflejo miro a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde esconderse, de la sonrisa que había tenido hacia unos momentos ya solo quedaba el recuerdo.

- Sirius... no sé que fue lo que oíste pero...

- Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo- dijo con reproche.

- No... lo que pasó...

- Eso fue lo que me dijo James- Comenzó a caminar hacia Remus, este puso como barrera su cama.

- Lo que pasa es que...

- James me mintió- Completo Sirius.

- No... Sirius deja que te explique.

- ¿Qué tienes que explicar? - Siguió acercándose.

- Esta bien... te lo diré, pero prométeme que te calmaras.

Sirius solo se encogió de hombros. Remus se recargo sobre la pared, ya no había a donde ir, estaba acorralado, solo unos cuatro metros lo separaba del animago.

- Me gustas... - espero a que él dijera algo pero se quedo callado- y no sabía como decírtelo, le pedí ayuda a James y él accedió, eso fue lo que paso.- No podía soportar su mirada, pesaba tanto, estaba llena de dolor y de enojo. Esos hermosos ojos grises que amaba lo estaban matando.

¿Por qué no se movía¿Por qué no le decía lo que sentía¿Por qué solamente se quedaba parado ahí con el reflejo de la luna cubriéndolo haciéndolo ver como un ser grande y temible?

- Paddfoot...- susurró. - ¡Di algo por favor!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Remus? Ya mandaste a James a investigarme¿que mas quieres saber?

- Por favor...- No sabia por que pero de repente el cuerpo se le enfrió, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, sin embargo guardo la compostura.

Sirius agacho el rostro, comenzó a reír de una forma muy tétrica y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Por favor que?- alzo la cara- ¿Por favor vuelve a humillarte enfrente de tus amigos¿Por favor sube mi autoestima¿Por favor siéntete como basura?

- No... solo... solo dime que es lo que piensas.

- ¿Quieres saber?- Camino hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Remus- Mal, me siento mal por que pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, que yo era el culpable de que siempre estuvieras triste, me siento...- su aliento comenzó a agitarse- me siento decepcionado, por que pensé que eras algo que no eres, llegue a pensar que eras alguien valiente, alguien que no temía enfrentar la verdad, pero no eres así, eres alguien que no puede ni enfrentar lo que es...

- Sirius... basta...- la voz comenzaba a quebrársele.

- Pensé que eras alguien que valía la pena, pero te encierras en ti mismo ocultándote detrás del sentimiento de lastima que quieres despertar en las personas...

- NO... YO NO QUIERO...

- Y por ultimo me siento estúpido por confundir el sentimiento de lastima y pensar que eras... ¿cómo dije? Adorable.

- NO- grito- Yo no soy así... yo lo siento... no era mi intención- Su cuerpo no pudo mas, lentamente se fue sentando en el suelo, abrazo a sus piernas, oculto su rostro. No quería llorar pero las palabras retumbaban en su cerebro, un nudo en la garganta lo asfixiaba, pero se lo trago junto con las lagrimas.

Sirius se le quedo viendo y como si de un sueño se tratara despertó ¿qué demonios había hecho? El no había ido a gritarle, había ido para hablar con él y confesarle lo que sentía, pero algo dentro de él comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en una bestia, se apodero de él y todo lo que tenía reprimido había explotado hiriendo a la persona que él quería. Se sentó en el suelo cerca de Remus, verlo así, dolido por su gran boca... no hay palabras para describir lo miserable que se sentía.

- Remus... yo... soy el que lo siente- pero no se movió siguió encogido en su lugar.- No se que fue lo que me paso, haberlos oído hizo que me sintiera engañado, no se por que, yo lo siento- puso su mano el brazo del licántropo y este se estremeció.- Moony, perdón, yo no quise decir todo lo que dije.

Pero Remus seguía sin moverse

- Moony...- se hinco ante él y lo sujeto de los delgados hombros- Mírame, perdón, perdóname- no se movió, estaba temblando- Remus... Moony, perdóname- Tocó su cabello- ¿Me perdonas? - Tomo su rostro he hizo que lo mirara, pero al ver los dorados ojos su corazón dejo de latir, estaban llenos del dolor mas puro, su piel mas blanca de lo normal y su respiración era pesada.- Moony... perdón, lo siento... no te pongas así.. soy un imbecil, tu mas que nadie lo sabe, no quise decirte todas esa cosas.

Remus abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

-Dime que me perdonas...- lo abrazo- Di que me perdonas.

-Sirius...- Dijo cerca de su oído- ¿es cierto todo lo que dijiste?

-No claro que no- lo miro a los ojos- no, no lo es, yo lo siento, no lo quise decir- se mordió el labio inferior.- Yo... yo te amo...- Acerco su rostro y rozo sus labios.

Estaba a punto de alejarse al ver que Remus no le correspondía pero este lentamente comenzó a abrir sus labios, Sirius no perdió el tiempo y exploro cada centímetro que pudo de su boca.

Se fueron separando poco a poco. Remus tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Moony...- le susurro. Abrió los ojos, temió volver a ver dolor en ellos pero no fue así, en su lugar había tranquilidad.- ¿Me perdonas?- Asintió- ¿En serio?- siguió asintiendo- Gracias.

- Yo también lo siento Paddfoot.

Volvió a besarlo dándole a entender que no importaba. Remus puso una mano en el cuello de Sirius para acercarlo mas y profundizar el beso. Hubieran seguido besándose durante toda la noche, pero la necesidad de respirar era urgente.

- Paddfoot... ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Qué paso con la tipa que te había invitado?

- Ella no tiene ojos grises ni cabello oscuro, no es mi tipo.

- Pobre... me siento mal por ella. Claro

FIN


End file.
